


Late

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Leon was supposed to meet you in the library to study. Then why is he so late?
Relationships: Leon Kuwata/Reader, Leon Kuwata/You
Kudos: 19





	Late

You look up from your opened textbooks to set your eyes on the library’s clock, your eyebrows turning into a frown when you realize the time. Leon was supposed to join you here thirty minutes ago, and the fact that he’s not here only seems to increase your frustration. You should have known that he wouldn’t be here on time, and thus, despite the fact that he’s the one who begged you to meet him here. He somehow convinced you to help him study for his next math exam, the boy having failed his last one mediocrely, and now you’re regretting having agreed… because now you’re doing homework at the library all alone while waiting for him.

You give out a sigh of frustration as you get your phone out of your vest’s pocket, already turning it on so you can text him. You wouldn’t even be surprised if he forgot the whole thing… that’s typically Leon.

‘ _You’re late._ ’

You don’t try to type anything else, too pissed to even wanna try to explain the situation to him. It takes a few seconds before you see the three dots appear on your screen, indicating that he saw your message and is now answering.

‘ _Oh shit! Were we supposed to meet at the library today?_ ’

You roll your eyes. You knew it; he forgot.

‘ _Thirty minutes ago._ ’

Sometimes you wonder why you’re even friends with him. It’s not the first time that he has left you hanging… he’s done that too many times for you to keep tracks, to the point where you often have to text him multiple times just to remind him that he has plans with you. Somehow, you didn’t do that today. Maybe you thought he would remember since he’s the one who initiated the whole thing.

‘ _Shit! Sorry! Stay there, I’m coming!_ ’ You quirk an eyebrow at that first text message, waiting for the next one with a doubtful mind. ‘ _Just… give me a minute or an hour!_ ’

You give out a groan, already typing out your answer with an angry pout. ‘ _I’m leaving._ ’

He never seemed to realize how much time he makes you waste, especially today. You went out of your way to clear out your schedule just so you could help him study for his exam, and this is how he thanks you? By making you wait another hour? No. You’re done.

You’re putting your last textbook into your school bag when your phone starts to ring, a loud ‘shhh!’ coming from the librarian making you whisper an apology in her direction. You don’t wait another second before you run out of the library with your bag on your back and your phone in your head, your thumb pressing the screen to answer the call just as you step out.

“Hello?”

“ _Please don’t leave!_ ” You roll your eyes yet again as soon as you recognize Leon’s voice; you should have checked the caller before answering. “ _I’m running as fast as I can!_ ”

That’s when you realize that he seems to be out of breath, a few people screaming ‘hey!’ in the background as if he just ran into them. You give out a sigh at that, walking through the hallways of Hope’s Peak with a bored expression.

“I’m already out, Leon.” You exchange a few smiles with the students you recognize on your way back towards your dorm, wanting nothing but to do your homework in the comfort of your own room. “There’s nothing you can do that will change my mind-”

You get cut off when he suddenly appears in front of you, your eyes widening as soon as he runs out from another hallway. He seems to give out a sigh of relief as soon as he sees you, letting out incomprehensible words while he tries to regain his breath. You just look at him with an unreadable expression, ending the call you were having with him and putting your phone back into your pocket while you watch him in silence.

“(Y/N)…!” He breathes in and out multiple times, the sight of his desperation bringing a small smile to your face. “I’m really sorry…! Please don’t give up on me…!”

His words make your smile even wider, your arms crossing over your chest. “And why should I give you another chance?”

“Because… if you do…” He seems to be searching for something specific inside of his mind, uncertainty coming through the tone of his voice. “… I’ll do whatever you want…?”

You let out a chuckle, finding his expression adorable. The problem might not be how many times he has let you down, but rather all the times you’ve let him win you over with a simple apology. You can’t help it though; every time you see him, it’s like you forget every wrong thing he has ever done.

And really, is it that bad?

“Pizza across the street.” You point at him, feeling your smile widen. “You’re paying.”

He gives out the widest grin you’ve ever seen, confidence radiating off of him as he lets out a chuckle. “Alright! I’ll pay you all the pizzas you want, (Y/N)!”

He’s an idiot. He always has been.

But at least he’s an adorable one.


End file.
